


Don't assume

by wellihaveakeyboard



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Fluff, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellihaveakeyboard/pseuds/wellihaveakeyboard
Summary: Fluffy piece about Steve learning Darcy is Tony's daughter.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	Don't assume

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in a while, but this popped into my head and it sounded more fun that doing university stuff. So enjoy!

"Tony we need to talk about your inappropriate behavior" Steve said sternly as he walked into the lab.

"If you mean towards Pep, I think she's alright with it." Tony grinned from his place on the floor under his new drone prototype.

"Hand me that nut, it keeps rolling away." He said while half rolling towards the runaway metal.

Steve sighed. "It's not about Pepper, though I would think you would have more respect for her than to act this way."

"Whoa, what are you talking about?"

The lab doors opened admitting a brunette in heels, carrying a tablet and a cup of coffee. 

"Tony, I need you to sign things, and I have coffee if you do" Darcy half-shouted without looking up from the tablet. "O hey Steve, whats the mad face for?"

"Darcy my love, apparently I need to buy Pepper a present what do you suggest?" Tony said while making grabby hands towards the coffee.

"Miss Lewis, Tony is in a relationship and his constant fraternizing with you is not showing respect to that." Steve said while glaring at Tony.

"Well if that's all, Tony sign." Darcy said in a clipped tone, holding the tablet out for Tony to sign.

"Miss Lewis."

"Mr. Rogers, Please leave as these are company secrets you do not have clearance for." Darcy said without looking up from Tonys attempts to scrawl his signature and steal the coffee.

Steve turned in a huff and left the doors closing behind him.

"You really are a spawn of satan sometimes." Tony laughed, while chugging his coffee.

Darcy turned to walk out "You realize this makes you satan right."

She laughed on her way out while Tony spluttered behind her.

2 days later

"Have you seen Darcy's shirt today?" Clint asked Steve while they were in the common kitchen.

"No, she refuses to acknowledge me since I questioned her and Tonys relationship." Steve replied, still annoyed.

"Why did you? O hey Darce, what's with the shirt?" Clint said laughing at Darcy's black shirt with red lettering reading "Spawn of...." on the front.

"Some people keeping jumping to conclusions." She replied scooting around Clint to grab the Poptarts, pointedly not looking at Steve.

"I didn't mean to hurt feelings but..." Steve started.

"Hello my ridiculous spawn." Tony said, stepping off the elevator and grabbing a cup of coffee.

Steve chocked when he saw Tony's shirt reading Satan in read letters on a black shirt. 

Darcy smirked "C'mon Satan, your spawn has paperwork for you in the lab." She said while steering Tony back to the elevator.

Clint laughed at Steve's red face and wheezed. "Told ya there was nothing wrong there."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck still red in the face. "I guess she's single then."

Clint just continued to laugh.


End file.
